Blue Profound Sect
The Blue Profound Sect, or Cangxuan Sect, is one of the 6 Greatest Sects in Blue Profound Heaven. Background It was founded by the Blue Profound Heaven Master Cangxuan, who was also the only Saint-tier Yuan Master ever appeared in the Heaven. It was also the strongest sect until Cangxuan was plotted to be killed by Saint Palace with the help of Saint Race; but, it once again is back to its glory after the arrival and achievements of Zhou Yuan for only 2 years. History After Cangxuan founded the Blue Profound Sect, he trained 4 disciplines (Qing Yang, Tian Shu, Gu Tianhong, and Liu Lianyan), accepted 1 servant boy (Ling Jun), and asked his old sect senior (Lei Jun) to join his new sect. These 6 people then became respectively 6 Peak Masters, while the founder was in charge of the seventh peak. Lei Jun, who was respected by Cangxuan in the past because he helped Cangxuan a lot in his cultivation, became jealous of Cangxuan's power and endowment. That was why when the Saint Palace Master - Saint Yuan - asked for help to get rid of Cangxuan, he cooperated. Liu Lianyan, who fell in love with her master, was given false information that Lei Jun secretly put in the sect's library. It said that Cangxuan was unable to fall in love due to the Blue Profound Saint Seal. She then sneakily drew a genesis rune which was similar to a "Clear Heart Rune" on the seal, causing the seal to be weakened and affecting Cangxuan's strength negatively. The seal was obviously protected by an extremely strong barrier that blocked everyone except those with Cangxuan's permission. This was where Ling Jun took action. He used to be a homeless orphan and saved by Liu Lianyan, who then asked Cangxuan to accept him as his servant. At first, Cangxuan refused, but Ling Jun stubbornly kneeled in front of the sect for one month to beg for his acceptance in order to stay by Liu Lianyan's side. When she asked him to steal the seal for her, Ling Jun accepted because he didn't want to disappoint her, even if she didn't love him. After Cangxuan was weakened, the Saint Palace created a vulnerability in the Chaos Origin Saint Killer Array, which was used to prevent Saint Race's apex level experts to descend, allowing them to go after Cangxuan. What happened afterward was still unknown, but Cangxuan was chased by 3 Saint Race's apex yuan masters while carrying with baby Yao Yao. He determined that he couldn't escape, Cangxuan opened a spatial portal to transport her to Cang Yuan and got killed physically. With his last power, he divided the power of and hid away the Blue Profound Saint Seal. His fallen blood on the Cangxuan Heaven transformed into many Saint Relic Domains. Losing the pillar, the Blue Profound Sect lost its title of the strongest sect to Saint Palace. Sect Divisions Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Blue Profound Heaven Category:Blue Profound Sect